Why Do I Love You, Why?
by outofchalk
Summary: Ever been in love with someone who barely knew you even existed? Written love letters an slid it into your crush's locker, and next morning you find it in the trash outside of your school building? Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Why Do I Love You?**_

_**Hmm..it's been awhile, hasn't it...you know since my last update in a story..well yeah I have my reasons, not good or anything but whatever, I'm a person, or am I...WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF THIS UGH! YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME WANNA CRY...STOP STARING AT MEEEEE! *gets mace and beats self with it* STOP IT STOP IT STOP STOP STOP**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*INSERT PWETTY MUSIC HERE*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Ever been in _love_ with someone who barely knew you even existed? Written love letters an slid it into your crush's locker, and next morning you find it in the trash outside** **of your school building? Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Since Naruto was a toddler he have been in _love_ with Sakura while she fell for Sasuke Uchiha, a raven haired bad ass who doesn't give a damn about anything. "Why do I love you...?" is the question. "And how did it come to be ? "**

Monday, the first day of school. But not any ordinary first day of school, the first day of high school. Which only means one thing : getting fresh!

It's been a long summer for 15-year-old Sakura Haruno, for she have been spending her _valuable _time helping toddlers how to tie their shoes and teaching them how it is not polite to pick noses that does not belong to you. She could of been spending it with her friends, partying until her shoes formed soles. Also, she could of been hanging out with her "lovely" Sasuke Uchiha. She wanted this year to be _her_ year, the year to prove Uchiha that she isn't just the president of his fan club. For she can become more than that. Maybe they can actually take a shot at this dating shit...

Sakura Haruno stared at her school uniform, a fingertip plaid navy blue skirt, a white blouse, and a navy blue blue vest with the initials "K.H" on the right breast. Sakura stripped off her Dad's t-shirt and her light blue pajama shorts and easily slipped on her uniform. She sat in front of her white mirror to apply her makeup. She applied one coat of cheery lip gloss, lightly added pink blush on her pale cheeks, a bit of mascara and eyeliner, and stroked her eyelids with a light shade of pink eyeshadow. Sakura picked up her brush and stroked her bangs to prevent anyone seeing her forehead. She hopped off the high chair, grabbed her Hello Kitty messenger bag and ran out her cherry smelling room.

Zooming downstairs, Sakura finally got to the kitchen to fill her appetite with a red apple. She grabbed her keys and dropped them in her bag. She walked out the door and began walking to school.

"Early much, Forehead?" an icy blue eyed girl with beached blonde hair said, walking out her own home and stopping Sakura by her harsh tone in voice

"Shut it, Pig!" Sakura snapped, clenching her fist and trying to walk away from the girl.

"Aw come on Sakura." the beached blonde said, lifting up Sakura's bangs playfully.

Anger flushed Sakura's face. "Back off, Ino!" she yelled, pushing the girl away from her and storming off, leaving her rival in shock.

Sakura finally got to school, Konoha High, she walked inside, trying to forget what Ino did. She made it to her homeroom, class 1-B, and took a seat to the furthest end of the first row. The bell eventually boomed in the pinkette's ear. School is now in session. All of Sakura's "lovely" classmates walked in, chattering their heads off. All Sakura could hear was "How was your summer?" or "That Beach Party was awesome!" or "Yo, dude check out my tan, I'm like a french fry!". No one spent their time helping snot noise brats for three months like _someone_ was forced to do.

About a half an hour later, a silver haired man with a white doctor's mask over his mouth showed up. The room fell silent as the man wrote his name on the bored. Hatake turned around and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Sorry I was late class..." Hatake said. "This old lady was-"

"Mr. Kakashi!" a voice yelled. Everybody's head turned to see a bold blonde boy with dark blue eyes run into the classroom, panting as if he has been running for his life."S-sorry for being late, overslept like you usually do in the morning"he chuckled to himself.

The class turned from the laughing blonde to Kakashi, all of them growling, hissing, and mumbling curses under their breath. Kakashi rubbed his neck as a drop of sweat fell from the side of his forehead.

"Maybe you should sit down now, Naruto..."Kakashi said, scanning the room and trying to avoid eye contact with his students. "There's a seat next to Haruno."

The blonde boy nodded and took a seat next to Sakura, who was checking her nails and searching for any hang nails.

"G-good morning Sakura." Naruto stuttered with a blush that was the same shade of pink which resembled Sakura's natural pink hair.

Sakura looked up and smiled at Naruto lightly. "Good morning Uzumaki."she said, sweetly.

Naruto's eyes glowed with anticipation. "You remember my name!"he cheered quietly, his voice getting higher than before.

"You say something?" the pinkette asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head quickly. "N-no, not at all."she said taking his seat next to the Haruno girl.

Sakura stared at the Uzumaki for a while, her eyebrow still two inches from where it belonged. Looking at his goofy smile made her want to giggle, but she bit her lip to prevent that. "Whatever you say, Uzumaki."she said, smiling back at the blushing blue eyed boy.

"Oh, look it! Naruto finally got him a girlfriend." a brunette boy with sun kissed said, teasingly.

The entire class, except Haruno and Uzumaki, laughed at the joke.

Naruto pouted and turned to the brunette. "Shut up, Kiba!" he growled.

"Hey, sorry man." Kiba said, backing his hands in surrender, still laughing his ass off.

Naruto pouted again and turned back to see a blushing Sakura. "H-hey, Sakura, don't listen to him."he said, giving a nervous smile.

Sakura smirked as her head hanged. "You know something, Kiba." she said scooting out her chair and standing up, her fist clenched, ready to kill. She turned around and looked at the still laughing Kiba. She pulled her left arm back and with all her might, forced her right fist to make contact with Kiba's face. The punch was so fierce that Kiba fell out of his chair, unconscious. Sakura gave an angry smile. "You are so funny!"she hissed.

The class fell silent once again. Everybody staring at the girl who punched out Kiba, and the brunette boy himself. Sakura ignored everybody and took her seat with a sigh.

"Sa-sakura, that was over the top, don't you think?" Naruto said, giving the pinkette the same smile as earlier.

The Haruno girl sighed again and turned to Naruto's direction, giving him an evil glare that could scare anyone no matter what the cost is.

Naruto put his hands up to his chest, like Kiba did. "N-never m-mind."he stuttered.

The glare disappeared off of Sakura's face. Instead of anger, she showed sorrow. She didn't want others to be afraid. She didn't _need_ others being afraid of her. She absolutely hated when people feared her.

Kakashi smiled, well his eyes did. "Um...well now that Haruno knocked out Inuzuka...Uchiha and Hyuga...please take him to the nurse." he said in a calm voice.

The two boys nodded and got up out their seats and grabbed Kiba's, slinging them over each of their shoulders to help the boy off the ground. A few moans and groans escaped the Inuzuka's mouth as the two dragged him out the door.

The class watched as the three disappeared down the hall, then all of the heads turned to Sakura's direction. This was the moment when Sakura wanted to burst into tears as she heard her classmates mumble under their breath about what an unbelievable bitch she was and how she can't take a joke. Sakura wished she could curl into a corner, pull a blanket over her and cry like there was no tomorrow, but she couldn't humiliate herself anymore at that moment. So instead, Sakura just buried her face in her cold, pale hands.

Naruto frowned at Sakura's depressing reaction. He stood up and faced the class. "Come on guys, give it a rest, " he said calmly to the class. "It's not Sakura's fault that she has a short temper and possibly bipolar." He looked down at Sakura, who's face was lifted and completely flushed with sadness. The class fell silent as Naruto continued on. "Sakura couldn't help herself, she's tough and doesn't like the fact that she doesn't like a joke she can't laugh to...she didn't mean to knock him out, really. She's just..."Naruto looked at Sakura again and faced the class once more. "Fighting for the truth." Naruto took his seat and started doodling on the side of his notebook, but stopped when he felt a nudge on his arm. It was Sakura. She was smiling weakly and handed Naruto a piece of pink paper that was folded cutely.

"Don't read it until the bell rings." she whispered lightly, looking into the blond's dark blue calm looking eyes.

Naruto nodded and slowly put the note into his back pocket. He smiled at Sakura once more before he went back to his doodling.

Sakura stared at Naruto for a while and her cheeks went pink. She smiled lightly again. 'Thanks Uzumaki' she thought to herself. Then turned to Kakashi to learn about something new.

**F-finally finished this chapter... *holds sign* P-please review.. just like my British mummy I even accept flames..Arigato~!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pocky: Master is out at the moment due to sickness so I get to write the next chapter! But first Master Zoey would like to thank you all for the subscriptions, story alerts, and reviews! Some were questions and I am going to read them to you and Master will try to answer *puts on glasses* Ferios says " really nice story so far keep it up :D" **_

_**Me: *coughs* T-thank you Ferios, I would give you a hug but I don't want to get you sickies =w=**_

_**Pocky: kayyee says "err I just wanna know is this gonna be a romance one...?"**_

_**Me: *sneezes* Um actually there will be a pinch of romance, I'll try to include some NaruHina, NaruSaku, and SasuSaku in this story. Even though I rather have NaruSasu *facepalm***_

_**Pocky: Last one-**_

_**Me: Seriously!**_

_**Pocky: Y-yes, Curious Fox says "Wait so...according to your summary it's Sakura that writes the notes or is it Naruto that writes the notes. Story's interesting, I figured Naruto would be the one to lose it. So...can you answer my question next chapter. This isn't a flame and all I was wondering"**_

_**Me: Pikachooo! In the summary it's just anyone in general who writes notes to their "looooooove one". Sakura writes them to Sasuke and Naruto writes them to Sakura. And the note Sakura wrote to Naruto would not include love. The note, just keep your eyes peeled for the note. It's going to go on an adventure! *coughs***_

_**Pocky: Hehe~ Master Zoey does not own anything whatsoever! **_

_**Me: *sneezes* Kishimoto-sama owns Naruto and Naruto Shippuden~ Arigato for the reviews again keep it up if you want a cookie *shot***_

_**Pocky: M-master!**_

_**Me: Don't worry it's only water.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Why Do I Love You?<strong>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Ever been in _love_ with someone who barely knew you even existed? Written love letters an slid it into your crush's locker, and next morning you find it in the trash outside** **of your school building? Meet Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Since Naruto was a toddler he have been in _love_ with Sakura while she fell for Sasuke Uchiha, a raven haired bad ass who doesn't give a damn about anything. "Why do I love you...?" is the question. "And how did it come to be? "**

**_Ding Dong!_** The school bell boomed, which was the students' cue to get the hell out of their first period to transfer to their second period class of the day. Sakura quickly grabbed her stuff and headed over to the door to make her exit. She looked over to shoulder to glance at a sleeping Naruto Uzumaki. She giggled as she saw a pool of his saliva exiting his open lips. The pinkette turned back around and crossed the threshold with a smile on her face.

"Naruto!" The white haired teacher yelled as he threw his favorite perverted book, _Make Out Paradise_, at the sleeping blonde's head.

The blonde boy's eyes quickly opened as he lifted up his head and yawned. "Huh?" He mumbled as he stretched his arms and took one of his sun-kissed hands to rub the area on his head that had a slight bump on it. He stood up and wiped his mouth with back of his hand. He picked up the perverted book as he mumbled curses under his breath. The blonde walked over to the middle aged man and handed him the book.

Mr. Hatake gladly took the book from his student's hands and leaned over Naruto's shoulder so his doctor's mask made contact with the boy's ear. "Haruno, huh?" He whispered with a chuckle. "Be careful, Uzumaki."

A hue of pink appeared on Naruto's face as a shiver went down his spine. Was it because of fear? Or was it because Mr. Hatake's cold ghost tickled his ear so much that it sent an unknown breeze to explore his back? Whatever it was it made the blue eyed boy back up a few steps 'til his butt touched a cold desk. "O-okay." He stuttered as he swung his backpack over one of his shoulders. He nervously walked over to the door, but stopped at Kakashi's words.

"And Naruto," The masked man said with a smile. "Good luck with her."

Naruto smirked a bit at the words. "Thanks." He said. And with that the blonde took off to his next class.

"You'll _need_ it."

**...**

Sakura made it just in time for her second class of the day, Art. She smiled as she sat down in front row of the room.

"Oi, Forehead!" A familiar female voice said, crushing Sakura's happy spirit. Sakura tried to ignore the icy blue blonde that sat next to her.

"Back off." Sakura hissed as her eyebrow's twitched. "I really am not in the mood for you and your overrated bood job."

The bleach blonde's face flushed a bright red. "It's not a boob job and you know it, Billboard Brow!" Ino snapped. "You're just jealous Uchiha rather have _this_ than that flat chest of yours, I mean it's as flat as your forehead!" Ino said with a laugh along with red-head with glasses.

Sakura had enough, she stood up and raised her left hand, ready to slap some sense into the bitch.

"Sakura Haruno!" A strong, powerful female voice yelled as the woman grabbed a hold of Sakura's wrist. "May I ask, what you were going to do to Ms. Yamanaka?" The woman asked coldly.

Sakura stayed in a frozen position. "Umm." Was all that the pinkette could say.

"I'll tell you what she was going to do. Forehead, here, was going to bitch slap me all because she's jealous of my breast." Ino said with a frown on her face. "And I, Ino Yamanaka, was going to tell her that there was nothing to be jealous about because soon she'll go through puberty, but before I could tell her she was about to attack me."

"Maybe that's half right but-" Sakura started, but was interuppted by the brown eyed women.

""But" nothing, you know the punishment for not following school rules." The teacher said.

The pinkette nodded her head and sadly walked out the classroom.

The bleach blonde girl smirked yet felt sorry for Sakura. _I'm sorry Sakura..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me:! Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen.<em>**

**_Naruto: How long is she going to apologize?_**

**_Sakura: Beats me. *looks for Sasuke*_**

**_Sasuke:...hn..._**

**_Me: Macky-sama is super omega sowwy I made you guys wait... and sowwy if this chapter is short. I had a bad case of writer's block and I couldn't find the document to this chapter, so I had to write it from memory! Again, Gomen. And please review...*holds cup* I accept flames..._**

**_Sasuke: Desperate Bitch..._**

**_Me: I'm sorry SasUKE, but do you want to see my yaoi paddle?_**

**_Sasuke: U-uh... PLEASEREVIEWSOMACKYDOESN'TKILLMEWITHTHEYAOIPADDLE!_**

**_Me: That's what I thought._**


End file.
